Samantha
by storyteller47
Summary: Uh, yeah. I couldn't think up a better title. Well, it's mainly about a girl with freaky powers. Just R&R. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Seriously, I have no idea. I've just been really bored these past few weeks so I want to write a story. You don't have to like it but I'm just writing. I'm going to dedicate it to 'Kor Anders.' An author and my best friend.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone that I write about. Gosh, just lay off!

* * *

Chapter One:  
Prologue

Samantha was thirteen years old. She wanted to stay up until 12:12 p.m. for when she turned fourteen. Her sister/twin, Tiffany, had gone to bed a few minutes ago. Tiffany was born a couple minutes before Samantha.

The clock changed to 12:12. Samantha stared at the clock. It's a strange sensation to be a year older. Samantha slowly stood up while a smile formed on her face. Then she started doing a sort of dance. Samantha knew she wasn't a good dancer so she only danced when she was alone or when she was in a dark room.

She jumped up and down. She was really skinny so it barely made any noise.

She finally calmed down and sat down on the couch. Tonight she was wearing a white, long-sleeved shirt with a dark blue jacket over it and dark blue jeans. She had hazel eyes, pale cheeks, and super long, light brunette hair. Samantha liked her hair a lot but she wished it was really short but her sister wanted her to keep it long. Samantha also wanted to streak her hair but her mom said no.

Samantha felt the urge to breathe in cold air so she went out her back door. Everyone in the house was asleep so she knew she wouldn't be disturbed about going outside.

The second she stepped outside it started to rain. Samantha smiled and looked up toward the sky. She spun around in the rain. This year was turning out to be her best birthday. She loved the rain and she was always happy when it rained.

She stopped spinning when she saw something from the corner of her eye. It stopped raining but she still couldn't see clearly what she was looking at. As suddenly as it had come, it vanished. Sam blinked. All of a sudden, dust came flying at her and rammed into her before she could even think of what was happening.

A voice filled her ears. She didn't hear exactly what it said though. She thought it said help. And it sounded like Blare's voice.

Then everything was quiet and dark and Samantha felt really empty.

Samantha knew nobody would find out so she got her skateboard quietly, went to her gate,skated down her sidewalk, crossed the street, and went to Blare's house.

_'Someone would be bound to be after Blare.' _Samantha thought. _'Or her brother. Seriously, with powers like that even if they do hide them someone will find out.'_

Samantha started to get nervous. Especially when she saw two people in front of Blare's house. They lived in Jump City so of course it could never be safe.

Sam got off her skateboard and closely watched what was going on. She saw the taller person jump up high and kick the other smaller person in the head. Samantha recognized the smaller person as Blare. She kept herself from making any noise.

Samantha knew that Blare could defend herself.

Blare had a brother. Before they had moved to where they live now, they had gotten stuck in a fire together. They almost died but some fire god had saved them both. The fire god gave up its life and gave Blare and Blake the powers to control and make fire and shadows and use them to their advantages.

Blare had very long, dark-brown, curly hair, brown eyes with a reddish tint to them, and she always wore red and black clothes. She seemed emo but she was areally good friend. When she used her fire powers, her fire turned neon blue.

Blake had light brown hair and blue eyes. He didn't have a certain color he wore all the time. When he used his powers, his eyes turned blackish-reddish.

She saw Blare get up quickly from where she had fallen and throw blue balls of fire at the other person. He easily side-stepped it. When the fire balls went by, Samantha saw the face of Slade, the villain of Jump. Samantha heard Slade talking to Blare.

"Just agree and you won't have to be in anymore pain," he said easily. He wasn't out of breath and he knew that Blare was exhausted.

Blare glared at him and said in her iciest voice, "Over my dead body. Idiot."

Slade lost his temper and patience. Blare hadn't stopped insulting him since they started fighting. "I may be able to make that possible."

Without any hesitation, Slade pulled a gun out of his belt and pulled the trigger.

Blare fell to her knees while clutching her chest where blood was easily seeping. She looked down the sidewalk and saw her best friend. "Sam..." she said. She closed her eyes shut tight and focused her energy to Samantha.

Slade heard what Blare had said and looked over and saw Samantha. He started running toward her. He slowed when he saw a mixture of yellow, pink,white, and gray pass by him. It passed him by and smashed into Samantha.

Samantha felt a strange sensation that she couldn't explain. She felt braver somehow and like she had some reason to live. (Samantha changed from that moment from being shy and quiet to being a stand out person who doesn't mind speaking her mind.)

She saw Slade running toward her. But too late. He threw a punch at her face. She skidded across the sidewalk. She recovered and got on her feet with anger she never knew she could produce boiling inside her.** "How dare you hit me like that!"** She yelled to him. She threw her hands in front of her and yellowish bolts of lightning came out of them and headed towards Slade hitting him square in the chest.

Slade fell back and grunted in pain. He thought for a few seconds then started running away. He yelled over his shoulder, "I'll be back."

"Yeah, just like the Terminator," Samantha yelled at him.

"Good-bye, Samantha," Blare said and left.

Then everything went black.

* * *

A/N: Omg. Wasn't that the worst first chapter ever? I just hope you like it, Butterfly. Don't ask me what that one thing she saw 'out of the corner of her eye' was. Even _I _don't know. You can flame if you like. They'll just be used to cook up s'mores with my friends. (wink, wink.) If you no likey, dontcha read it. Simple as that. I'll update soon. 

Why don't you click that little review button right there. (Points.) So simple. Maybe you just don't want to waste your energy to move your perfect hands. Whatever. That may be you, or it might not be.

Hey, just so you know. My class has been doing a fundraiser to help stop the genocide going on in Darfur, Sudan. If you want to help, go to a website called SaveDarfur and buy sweatshirts, shirts, or wristbands. **'Stomp Out Genocide.'**


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Here's the next chapter, if your interested. Hope you be likin' it!)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the computer I'm typing at and I _barely_ own that. Actually, I _do_ own Blare, Blake, Sam, Tiffany, and Sam's Mom. lol, _that's _something.

* * *

Chapter Two

_"So tell me exactly what happened, Sam," Blake said, seriously._

_"What do you mean?" Samantha was completely out of it and she felt sick. _

_"How did my sister die?" _

"Sam!"

Samantha gasped and stopped remembering

"What?" Sam yelled back to Tiffany. They were both fifteen and a half.

"It's your turn again. If you're not gonna pay attention, maybe you just shouldn't play."

"Fine!"Samantha yelled across the table and she got out of her chair and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tiffany asked/yelled.

"Out!" Samantha yelled. She grabbed her skateboard and slammed the door.

Samantha skated quickly, easily, and angrily to the bus stop. She guessed she could hang out at the mall and then have her mom give her a ride home on her way back home.

A car with four high schoolers drove by her then slowed down so they could drive next to her.

"Hey, what's up?" One of the high schoolers said to her. He had a mohawk and he looked like he was an idiot.

"You're stupid hair is practically the _definition_ of 'up'. Come to think of it, _you're_ the exact definition of 'stupid'. Bug off."

"Awww, that's not very nice. You know, you're really hot. You should come in here in case it rains."

"Well, you're obviously blind." Samantha mumbled. She crouched down and picked up a few rocks. "So I betcha' can't see what these'll do to your car," she said and threw the rocks at the car. One of the bigger rocks hit the car and made a very noticable dent on the door.

They all swore and one of them shouted, "Go, man! The bitch is crazy!" Then they zoomed off.

Samantha smiled slightly in her evilish way.

Samantha thought she wasn't pretty. She didn't have a boyfriend. She didn't even have very many friends since Blare died because some of them started spreading rumors that Samantha killed her. Noone knew exactly what had happened to Blare because Samantha didn't tell anyone. So her now ex-friends started coming up with excuses for Blare's disappearance. Then her other friends started hanging out with her less and started hanging out with the rumor spreaders more. Samantha didn't mind. She didn't get sad. She just got mad and cussed them _all_ out.

* * *

A few minutes later she reached the bus stop. Just in time too. The bus just got to her. Nobody else was there at the bus stop and she didn't think she saw anyone in the bus. She always liked to be alone. 

She walked into the bus and carelessly showed the bus driver her bus pass and headed to the back of the bus into the darkest corner. When she was walking down the aisle she noticed one man in a long jacket and a hat that covered most of his face.

She sat down in a seat and put her skateboard next to her.

Sam thought back to her arguement with her sister. _'That happened because I wasn't paying attention to the card game. That fight was my fault, not hers. We had the fight because of... memories,' _She thought, depressed._ 'And I had those memories because of stupid Slade.'_ She thought, now angry.

She wasn't concentrating on covering up her powers and a little bit of electricity flickered above her head. She shut her eyes and the electricity stopped appearing.

After a few minutes the mall she usually went to came into view a little bit. It started to rain a lot after that.

"Shit..." Samantha whispered quietly to herself.

The night Blare was murdered, Blare had tried to give Samantha powers and it worked. She now had power over electricity and lightning. She could also blend into the shadows if she wanted. But she never normally found the shadowpower very useful though.

Samantha got out and put her skateboard over her head and focused on getting into the nearest building. Whenever it rained and Sam was outside, she would normally pass out and wake up in the hospital with an aching head and have to answer pointless questions. She hadn't told, and didn't plan on telling anyone about her powers. The only person she would consider telling would be Blake, Blare's brother.

So far only two people knew. Blare and Slade. She was planning on keeping it like that.

When she was walking around, she was starting to feel very faint. She decided to give up her search of a good building and walked into an empty alley and decided, if anywhere, she would like to pass out there. That way nobody would be able to find her and she would wake up a while after it stopped raining and nobody would question her.

She walked into the alley and collapsed against one of the alley walls while she was slightly electricuted.

One thing she didn't notice when she walked into the alley was that the man from the bus had followed her.

Slade bent down, took off his hat and looked at the trouble maker he had been watching from the night he first met her more than a year ago. She was still remarkably skinny and her hair had grown a lot more. Practically down to the back of her knees. Slade noticed a long time ago that she never showed her arms or legs and always tried her best to conceal her face. _'Very different from Raven and Starfire.'_ Slade thought.

Slade knew that Samantha was very powerful so he wanted her to destroy his number one enemies. Then she could help him destroy other people and places. The thing Terra was too weak to do. ( Don't get me wrong, I like Terra. This is just from Slade's view of thinking.)

Slade put his hat back on, threw the girl over her shoulder, and started walking toward some _very_ empty and **deserted** buildings.

* * *

A/N: Okay, yeah. I know you're probably not as stoked as I am about Sam but, whatever. It's my story and I can put whatever I want into it. If you don't like it, don't read it. Also, today I don't have school because some rain last night flooded it. And I'm probably not going to have to go tomorrow because I'm getting a really horrible cold. WTFG! (What the Fudgey Goodness.)Don't look at me like that! I'm telling the truth. 

Answer to reviews:

Feuille en Argents: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the plot. lol. Whoo! You put _my_ story on _your_ favorites list! Omgosh. I hope your not a female because I feel like kissing you right now. lol. jk. Thanks again for the review. (I like your name.)

darkbird101: Thanks for the review. Glad you like it. Sadly, Blare did die. (I was basing Blare off of one of my friends and she practically killed me when I said her character died. lol.)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Whoo! I got some more reviews. But not that many. Oh well. Here's the next chapter.)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the show I'm writing about. XD 

Chapter Three

Samantha woke up slowly and looked around her._ 'Okay, I'm definitely not in that alley anymore.' _She looked around herself more. _'Ahhh... But where the heck am I?'_ She thought angrily. She got angry really easily. When she got scared, sad, annoyed, surprised, or confused she got angry.

Samantha got up to walk around. As she took her first step, fire erupted all around her. Someone walked out of the fire. The person wasn't completely visible but Samantha could tell it was a girl. She looked closer and it was Blare. Samantha's hand started moving but she wasn't doing it. She had a gun in her hand.

"Blare, move!" Sam shouted. She couldn't control her hand. She pulled the trigger.

Samantha woke drenched in sweat and with a sore throat. _'I must have been screaming again.'_

She thought over what had happened in her dream though she had done it many times before. _'Did she say 'thank you'?'_ She thought. _'Why? That's never happened before.' _She looked around herself and saw she wasn't on the floor next to her bed. She was in a warehouseish room. _'What the he...? Please tell me I'm dreaming.' _She thought.

Then she saw him. The person she had hated for so long. The person she wanted to kill more than any other person in the world. Slade. (_Really? **No**. Okay, whoa, 'cause I was totally freaking out there. **Just kidding, it is Slade.** WHAT! Shoot... is he going to get killed? **I don't know. Just keep reading.** Fine, just be that way. **Okay, I will.** **Smirk**._)

Sam stood up quickly and quietly. Electricity cracked slightly above her head. (That always happens when she's really angry.) Slade was working at his computer.

"Good to see you've finally gotten up," said Slade when she came near him.

"Where the (bleep)am I?" (_Use your imagination. I bet you can come up with a good four letter word._)

Slade ignored her. "I need you to do something."

"No way!" Samantha shot lightning bolts at him but he jumped aside just in time and came back to kick her at her side.

She jumped up right after she hit the ground, gathered electricity from the walls, and shot it at him. It hit him right in the chest and he was out of it for a few seconds. They looked at each other. Slade seemed to come to the decision of something and pushed a button to a trigger thing he was holding.

Samantha groaned as electricity, (electricity not controlled by her,) surrounded her. She fell to her knees while clutching her head andtried to focus so she control the power around her but more kept coming. So much it was getting way out of hand. It hurt so much and she just wanted to die. Just have it end. Then it did.

She gasped for air.

"How do you like it?" Slade said as if he was talking about the weather. "I invented it just a few days ago. It really wakes you up, doesn't it."

Samantha didn't answer. She was still too out of breath to do anything except sit there catching her breath with Slade towering over her.

_'Oh, great. I wonder what he's gonna have me do now that he's got something against me. Aww, whatever, I don't care if I end up like Blare.'_

She finally got her breath back and looked up at him. "Whatever, let's just get down to business here. What do you want?" She said impatiently. She tried to stand up but nearly fell down. Slade steadied her by grabbing her arm but she brushed him off. "_Don't touch me,_" she said coldly.

"Go down to the entrance of this building and greet some people down there. They'll want to see me but don't let them through the door that leads to this room. If they keep insisting, fight them. If they get through the door I'll give you another taste of your precious electricity. If they get through this door, I'll kill you and the person who gets through," he said.

"Okay, so, who are these people?"

"Have you ever heard of the Teen Titans?" He answered/asked. (lol)

Sam rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh yes, I've got a microphone somewhere on your clothes so I'll shock you if you tell them what's going on. Got it? There's the door."

"Whatever. See ya." She walked through the door wondering what was going to happen next.

* * *

"I told you he would show up sooner or later." Samantha heard Robin saying as everyone came through the door. "Okay, let's search this building. Don't separate." 

"That door sure looks promising. " BeastBoy said. "It's dark, gray, gross looking, and... yeah. Catch my drift?"

"Whatever. We've got to look everywhere. We might as well start there," Raven said silently.

They all started walking to the door that they weren't supposed to go through. _'Oh chiniykums...'_ (Don't ask. It's a word my real life sister sometimes uses.)

"Stop!" She yelled. It being the only thing she could think to say.

Everyone stopped and looked around for the mystery voice. It was really dark in the place so noone could see anything. Except for Cyborg. (He has his weird, cool eye thing, you know.) He looked into the dark corner of the room and he saw Sam.

"Hey, who're you?" He shouted.

"You don't want to go in there," she said and stepped out into the light. "Listen, look everywhere except there."

"Why wouldn't we want to go in there?" Robin asked, taking up role as leader.

"Just... don't. I... er... can't explain right now." Samantha said trying not to give away any information. She wanted them to leave that room alone. She really didn't want to fight them.

"Hey, do you know who's behind that door?" Robin asked silently.

Sam nodded her head a little bit worried that there were cameras in the room.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go through that door," he said.

He walked to the door with the team and was just about to pull the handle when he got electicuted. He fell forward. Starfire rushed to his aide and the rest of the team looked back at Samantha.

"I'm sorry! Please, I didn't mean to do that!" Sam yelled hoping they would understand.

_**'Of course they won't understand. They probably thinkyou're the enemy right about now.' **_

"You should leave. I don't want to hurt you. But I'll be forced to do that if you don't get out of here," she said uncertainly.

"Dude, what are you?" BeastBoy said looking at her like she was crazy.

She cleared her throat. "First of all, I'm a dudette, not a dude. Second of all, I'm a who not a what. And third of all, you really, really need to lea- Ahh!"

Sam got blasted off the ground she was standing on and smashed into some crates behind her.

"You attacked our leader!" Cyborg said, almost completely losing it.

"Dude, Cyborg, give her a break! Calm down!" BeastBoy said.

Samantha stood up and walked away from the smashed crates. (Actually, she got more smashed up than the crates 'cause she's really skinny and couldn't do much harm to objects that solid.) She was getting really mad right now._ 'Oh shoot, oh shoot, oh shoot! Calm down. Oh, who cares, I won't get away with not fighting them right now. Seriously, nobody attacks me without expecting me to fight back. I'll just leave everyone except him alone. That's it.'_

"HEY! Don't try to pull something like that on _me_! I told you, I don't want to hurt you!" Sam yelled at him with electricity crackling through her hair and making it fly all around and since she has really, really long hair, it was certainly a sight to see.

"Dude, Cyborg," BeastBoy whispered. "I think you made her mad."

Sam was about to throw a bolt of lightning at Cyborg but suddenly her whole body got held inside a dark bubble of energy.

"Hey, let me out!" She had to yell so her voice wouldn't get muffled by the magic but she was also mad.

"Don't try to hurt us and we won't hurt you." Raven's calm voice sent a chill down Sam's spine.

"Okay, just don't go through the door. Please."

_'There's that word again. Strange...' _Samantha wasn't used to saying that word. She didn't use her please and thank you's.

Raven narrowed her eyes.

_'Why don't you want us to go through that door?'_ Raven's voice split through Samantha's mind and she shuddered slightly but nobody noticed.

_'Slade's got an interest in my powers. He's behind that door and he wants me to fight you guys so you won't be able to get in and so he can also see how far my abilities go. If you get through the door, he's going to put me through electric shock and kill the person or people who get through. He can somehow use my powers against me. I don't know what else I can do besides fight you if you try to get to Slade. But I really don't want to fight you but if I don't he'll probably kill you guys and mewith his invention.'_

_'I'll try to help you. Just pretend to get really mad and start attacking us. But try not to kill us. I'll let the others know what's going on.'_

Raven concentrated on her powers and sent messages to everyone in the team. Even Robin so that he could understand what's happening if he wakes up in the middle of the fight.

_'Okay, guys. This girl's got big powers so Slade's taken an interest to her. He'll electicute or kill her and us if we go through that door. She's going to get mad and attack us but just know that she's not being bad of her own free will. To make it seem more real we've got to fight her back.' _Everyone gave Raven a weird look.

"Let me out!" Screamed Samantha and she sent hundreds of bolts of lightning through the bubble she was in. The bubble broke and she fell to the ground. She got up quickly but was back on the ground when a green tiger pounced her. She grabbed it's paw and let a little bit of electicity shock him away. BeastBoy changed back into human form and looked at her kind of waiting for one of his other team mates to attack.

Starfire came next. She threw a green starbolt at Samantha and she fell back into the crates again. She stood up after a few seconds of lying there in pain._ 'Man, that hurt.'_ She released about twenty lightning bolts all over the warehouse but she tried to make them not hurt upon impact.

* * *

Slade watched the fight that was unfolding. He was still wondering why there had been that long silence where Samantha and Raven looked at each other. Everyone looked at Raven. And then Samantha burst. He didn't understand it. 

Then realization hit as he remembered Raven's powers.

He pressed on the button and broke it out of anger.

* * *

Everyone stopped their fake fighting when Samantha double over and got on her knees, clutching her head with electricity snapping all around her. 

Robin had woken up a few seconds after the fighting started. (Probably heard the name Slade and woke up ready to fight.) He caught on quickly and 'fought' with Samantha.

Everyone ran towards Sam but when Starfire put a hand on Sam's quivering shoulder, she jumped back having been slightly electicuted.

"Cyborg, do you think you can stop this?" Robin asked, panicking.

"Oh, I don't know. I don't even know its source." He said.

"Get back." Sam said panting. "I'm gonna try something. Put a shield or something around yourself."

Raven put everyone inside her force field.

Samantha breathed heavily and let loose her powers. She made all of the electricity that was surrounding her go against the walls and crates and everything around her. If anyone had been in the way, they'd have been killed.

Nothing happened for a few seconds and there was silence and when they looked through the force field, they saw a deep cut along Samantha's right cheek and disappearing under the collar of her long-sleeve shirt. Then a little bit of electricity crackled in her hair and surrounded her again but not as much as from before.

"I'm going to look for what's causing this," she said through clenched teeth. She still stung all around but the sooner she got rid of the device, the sooner the pain would be over.

She started shaking her long, long hair all around and putting her hands through it to find something.

She didn't find anything. She tried to pay attention to where the electrical current was coming from. She felt the deep cut on her cheek and going across her neck going down her back. She also felt stabbing pains coming from her left shoulder. They weren't much different from everywhere else but they felt a little more painful.

She grabbed at her shoulder and felt and rubbed it. She finally found a small metal circle with leg-like things that had attached to her skin. She threw it onto the ground and didn't feel as pained. But there was still the after effect from the electricity and it was even worse than last time.

Her feet crackled and she noticed that the stupid, little, metal thing was still giving off power. She stomped on it and it died.

Raven let her shield fall and everyone ran to the powerful girl they knew nothing about.

She was completely out of it. She passed out and BeastBoy, being the one who was in the direction she fell, caught her.

"Wow, she's light," he said. "So... uh. What should we do?"

"We should bring her back to Titans Tower and let her recover there. We don't know anything about her so we can't find out where she lives right now." Robin said and everyone nodded in agreement.

They all left the building but nobody noticed the figure up on the roof, looking through the hole and seeing everything that was happening.

* * *

(A/N: Uh, yeah. I guess now's the part when I give you some message you can't decipher about the person? Well, uh, it's a cool person who doesn't ever appear much in the show. You may not think he's cool but I do. So... yeah. That's all of the clue that _you're_ getting. I've already told Butterfly who it is though. XD) 

Answer to Reviews:

Skitley: Thanks for the review. I'm super glad you think it's awesome. (Oh, speaking of awesome... one night I was asleep and my sister heard me say awesome. I never used to say awesome but since I think that's such a funny story I say it all the time now. And also, one time I was singing. Then I was humming. Then I was whistling. And I swear I was asleep. That's it.) Thanks again for the review.

Feuille en Argents: Thanks for the review. Glad you are so into it and stuff. XD (Your name thing is just soo awesome. I can't get over it. What does it mean?) Thanks again for the review and I'll try to post the next chapter sooner. This one took forever!


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N:Here's the next chapter. Tell me if Ishouldkeep this story going. If I should I'llkeep going. But if I shouldn't... I'll probably keep going.Iknow Butterfly at least likes my story. XD)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own TT. If I did own it then they would be published by that company that makes the show.

Chapter Four

Samantha slowly blinked herself awake.

_'Where am I?' _She thought. She tried to sit up but only squinted from pain. Then she remembered. _'Oh, shoot. Hate him! Hate him! Hate him!'_ She thought angrily. She looked around more and saw she was in a hospital room. _'Did they take me to their place? Duh.' _She sat up in her pillow and brought her knees up to her chin. It stung at first but she hated laying down. _'I should ask them if I can stay with them for a while. I need to find Slade and make sure Blare didn't die for nothing. I have to kill him.'_ She stopped thinking when Robin came in.

"Hey, it's good to see you're awake," he said.

"Why? How long have I been out?"

"A little less than two days."

"What! How in the world could that happen?" Sam said surprised. She never thought she could sleep that long.

"Listen, I need to talk to you," he said, looking serious. "First, I need to know your name."

"My name is Samantha. But call me Sam," Sam answered. "Before you ask anymore questions, I need to ask _you_ something. What happened to me. I can't remember anything after Slade activated the device... thing. And also, how did I get this scratch?" She asked gesturing to the deep cut along her cheek. It also went down her back and her left leg but she didn't say anything.

"Well, you got the electricity conducter off of you and we just got to you before you passed out. There's nothing much more to say. And I guess your skin couldn't take all the pressure of the electricity so it started to rip. Now, why was Slade after you?" Robin asked.

"Well, as I have already showed you, I have powers. Powers over electricity, lightning, and shadows. That's why he wanted me."

"How did he find out about you?"

"It's a long story," Samantha said, looking down. She never wanted to tell anyone about how Blare died and she couldn't avoid that if she was supposed to tell how Slade found her.

"Do you think I have anywhere to go?" Robin said. "Trust me, I just want to help you. We all do. But we can only do that if you tell us everything you know."

Sam sighed then looked Robin straight in the eye.

"Okay, I'll tell you. Just don't interupt. I used to have a friend named Blare. She had powers over fire and shadows. Slade found out about her. I don't know how. So, anyway, he tried to get her to work for him I guess. She refused. She can get on anybody's nerves if she wants to. She kept on pissing Slade off. Then he finally lost it and shot her."

"What! Slade actually killed someone?" Robin shouted forgeting to keep shut up.

Sam bit her tongue so she wouldn't say something rude to one of the protecters of her city. "Yeah. Please don't inturupt now. So, anyway, before she died, she tried to give me her powers and I got powers, just not hers exactly. Slade saw me and attacked me. I attacked back. Then he ran away and said he would be back. So now he's back." There was silence. "That's it." Sam said. "Anymore questions?"

"Yes, actually, there is one. Would you mind staying here at the tower so you won't be in any danger. Something would be bound to happed if you went back to your real home."

"Of course. I was going to ask you if I could stay too." _'Just not for the same reason.'_

"Okay, great. I'll go tell the rest of the team. They've already agreed." _'Well, most of us agreed. Hopefully Raven and her will get along.'_ Then Robin left the room.

_'Finally.'_ Samantha thought. _'I'm going to avenge her. She didn't die for no reason. Slade will pay and I'm going to make sure of it even if I die.'_

Sam tried to get to sleep because she felt tired. Her body was tired but her mind was restless. She had been asleep for nearly two days and didn't have time to think during any of that time. She only had a few weird dreams.

_'Why the letter_ X_? That's so random. Especially when your asleep.'_ Samantha thought._ 'And besides, I usually dream about Blare. **Or Blake. Wow, he's hot.** WHAT! DID I JUST SAY THAT! **Duh.** But he's not. Well, he's not _not_ hot. I just don't think of him like that. And,seriously, he's Blare's brother! I can't like him. And I don't.**Yes you do.** Shut up. **You shut up.** Well, I'm talking to myself. So if I shut up, technically, you have to shut up too. **Well, technically, you're not a technical person so it doesn't count. **Oh my gosh, you're so weird. And stupid.**I'm not the one talking to myself. **Whatever. Just bug off.** Your loss. You know you love me. **In your dreams. **Whoa! Dude, you're asleep! **Really!** Yeah. **This means nothing. Go away, I need to think. **See ya.**'_

_

* * *

A/N: Sorry if that part was weird to you. If you don't like it, that's your problem. Now click that little review button. Okay? Okay._


End file.
